The Story of Lucy
by 0-MischiefManaged-0
Summary: This title is lame - mainly due to my lack of imagination. Lucy Storm is an ex Hogwarts student, and with her Uncle Remus being killed she has no idea what she's even supposed to do - in the mean time, she is staying with one of her best friends, the two of which decided to get a job at a certain joke shop. Lame ass summary, but please read...even though it's kinda odd.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this, and it's practically writing itself. No idea why I'm uploading this, either, because it's not exactly brilliant and I'm still working on a lot - however, I figure I need to distract myself with more stuff. So here you go.  
Just a background on the characters, Lucy and Amanda are my characters - however all else belongs to J.K Rowling - Lucy was a Gryffindor, Amanda was Slytherin (random, i realise) Other than that Lucy was best friends with George and Fred before they left in their 7th year.  
This is pretty much based around a year or less after the war - but i made Fred live. Sorry, couldn't kill him off. So that's it I think. Please review once you've done reading :)  
**

Chapter 1

Lucy woke up with a pounding in her head, and a sick feeling in her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and the brightness of the room alarmed her before they adjusted to the room, at which point she saw a glass of water on her bedside table, with a paracetamol next to it. She groaned to herself as memories of last night flooded back to her. Amanda had dragged her out to some stupid Muggle place, even though she'd protested over and over again. She rolled off the side of her bed and landed on her feet, then quickly downed the water and tablet, before she padded into the main room – where Amanda was sitting on the sofa with a duvet over her, eating ice-cream and watching the TV  
'What the hell happened last night?' Lucy groaned, rubbing her head  
'I took you out' Amanda replied, 'Then we got more than a little bit drunk.'  
'No shit' Lucy muttered, wandering over to the sofa and falling down it.  
'We have that interview today' Amanda muttered  
'That's today?! Frick!'  
'Yeah, but I can't remember what the place was called' Amanda said calmly, flicking the channel over  
'Me either' Lucy groaned 'I know where it is, though, so we can just apparate there'  
'How can you know where it is but not what it's called?' Amanda smirked  
'Because I'm weird' Lucy muttered 'What time is the interview?'  
'Err -' Amanda glanced down at her watch '-a half hour...'  
'What?! Fuckity fuck!' Lucy said, jumping to her feet and running into the bathroom, quickly climbing into the shower, washing her hair as fast as she could, then hopped back out of the shower again. She ran into her bedroom as quickly as possible, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, then walking back into the living room – where Amanda was still sitting on the sofa. Turning her head to look at Lucy, she raised her eyebrows, then stood up herself  
'Suppose I better get changed' she said, walking slowly past Lucy and into her own room. Lucy shook her head at the calmness of her friend, then wandered back into the bathroom, fixing her red hair and putting her normal amount of make up on. She walked out and back into the main room, where Amanda was standing and slipping her shoes on. Her light blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, jeans resting on her hips and was wearing a floaty pink flower patterned top. When Lucy really got to thinking about it – the only thing similar with her and Amanda was their height. Amanda had light blonde, long hair, Lucy's was a reddish brown and shoulder length. Amanda had brown eyes, Lucy had blue. Amanda was rather thin and Lucy was, well, normal sized. Amanda was often described as "Drop Dead Gorgeous" and Lucy was never really described.  
'How do you manage to look good without any effort, you cow?' Lucy asked, smirking  
'Ah, it's a mystery' Amanda winked, grabbing her bag whilst Lucy slipped on her converse  
'Ready to go?' Lucy questioned, holding out one of her arms  
'Yupp' Amanda smiled, and the two of them apparated to their interview.  
They landed just outside the door of the store, Amanda shoving it open immediately and walking in. Where they were greeted by a long line of girls. A LONG line. All of whom were giggling and smiling. Lucy and Amanda turned towards each other and rolled their eyes.  
'Are the owners hot or something?' Amanda groaned, peering over the heads of all the girls  
'I wouldn't be surprised' Lucy added, copying her movement of looking over their heads  
'I hope so' Amanda smirked, crossing her fingers  
'Honestly, Mandy' Lucy smiled  
'What?! Don't act like you wouldn't love it if the manager's were hot'  
'Well they probably aren't, so shush' Lucy replied, 'Fricking hell, they all look like obsessed school girls' she muttered, Amanda nodding in agreement. The two then waited in the line for a while, before it finally began getting shorter and shorter, until Lucy was standing in front of the door  
'Next' a voice called from inside. She attempted to make her way around the fangirls, however it didn't seem to make much of a difference  
'Move!' she groaned, and the girls turned around and gave her an ugly look before walking away. She rolled her eyes before she made her way inside and saw a ginger male sitting at a table, his head leaning on his hand – he looked completely and utterly bored, he'd obviously drawn the short straw of doing this. He looked up at her, his brown eyes met her blue, and both pairs widened  
'...George?' she said, her voice breaking half way through the word 'George fucking Weasley?'  
'Lucy?!' George asked 'Merlin! I haven't spoken to you since 7th year!'  
'Yeah, I know' Lucy muttered in response, sitting down in the chair opposite George, looking down towards her now interlocked fingers  
'Sorry about that...'  
'It's fine, really.' she smiled, looking up at him  
'Well, we were best friends, then me and Fred just left you...we practically abandoned you and left you with Amanda...I'm allowed to say I'm sorry'  
'George, forget it. Besides, we sort of made up during the battle.' she said, a smirk appearing on her face for a few seconds  
'What, when I grabbed you and snogged you?' he smirked 'I wouldn't call that a proper make up'  
'Well whatever' she grinned 'I'm here for a job, anyway – so if you really are sorry, then you can hire me and Amanda' she smirked  
'Done. You two would probably be better for the job than half the muppets I've already interviewed, they only came cause they fancied me and Fred.'  
'Wow, girls fancy the hot Weasley twins? Who'd have thought' she winked  
'You agree I'm hot?' he smirked  
'Yeah, I do! You know you're hot, there's no point acting like it's news'  
'You have a valid point' he smiled 'Anyway, go tell Amanda she's hired.'  
'I shall. Thanks, Georgie! ...wow, haven't called you that in a long time' she said, making a move to stand up – which he immediately copied  
'It's no problem, you deserve it – and yeah..' he grinned, then pulled her into a hug and couldn't help but grin wider.  
'Can't believe how much I've missed you.' Lucy muttered against his shirt  
'Same' he replied, resting his chin on top of her head.  
'Well, Georgie, I'm gonna go and tell Amanda that we got hired...I'll also try and explain to her why making out with the boss is wrong' she smiled, pulling away from him  
'What?' he frowned,  
'That's the reason we kinda lost our last job' Lucy said, smirking slightly 'Amanda snogged the boss and his wife walked in...the dude said that Mandy forced herself on him and his wife kinda tried to kill Amanda...needless to say we kinda assumed we weren't ever allowed to go back'  
'...right, well, she can snog with Fred all she wants, but he's dating Angelina – so she might get killed again, and as for me...well I've never really, err, like Amanda, in all honesty'  
'She's a lot different to the way she was in school'  
'Yeah...but the last time I saw her she called me a Weasel and said I'd get nowhere in life...so I'm not exactly keen on being buddies' he smirked 'She also said that you hated me, so again, she's not on my Christmas card list' he joked  
'I apologise on her behalf. I don't think she was happy with the fact that I called you guys my best friends, I think she kinda wanted everyone to love her and I was the only one who didn't, but somehow we ended up being really close over the year you were gone – and I never hated you, obviously' she smiled  
'Ah, well now I'm even more upset that I left you' he smiled  
'It's fine, Georgie. I never really figured you and Fred were going to stay around long enough to do your N.E.W.T.s anyway'  
'Oh yeah...how'd you do in them?'  
'I got O's and E's in pretty much everything. After you guys left all I really did was study, study, study, which kinda got me friends with Hermione, and from that I got closer to Ron and Harry than I was already – but obviously studying like crazy didn't really pay off, I'm working in a freaking joke shop for the idiots who dropped out' she winked  
'Perhaps you should have dropped out with us then' George muttered  
'You know I couldn't have. I would have been maimed by my uncle, he was always saying how important education was and blah blah blah.' she said quickly, causing George to frown slightly  
'Why would your uncle care...? Surely your parents should have cared more?'  
'...well yeah, but, erm, Uncle Remus was always more bothered about my education than they were – they were too busy working all the time...'  
'Oh yeah, I remember you used to come to our house at least once a month usually, cause of your parents business trips and everything' George smiled  
'Well, yeah' she smiled  
'Speaking of your uncle...' George started, 'Are you alright?'  
'Yeah, I'm fine – I've accepted it, besides, I get Teddy a lot of the time' she smiled 'It's hard to be upset when that cutie's around'  
'How old's Teddy now?'  
'Ermm, he's almost one' she said, 'His hair seems to be changing colour more and more each day' she smirked  
'Ah, well, considering his mother was Tonks' George smiled 'How much does he love cousin Lucy, then?'  
'Oh he adore's cousin Lucy' she joked 'Especially when she gives him chocolate without telling anyone'  
'What does he think of Harry?' George smirked  
'Haven't you seen him with Harry? Considering Harry's with Ginny and everything?' Lucy frowned  
'Ah, you see, Harry and Ginny kinda...split, a while ago.'  
'Seriously!? Why?'  
'I don't actually know, to be honest. But they're still friends, so we're all assuming they'll be back together soon.'  
'Definitely! I can't imagine your parents letting Harry and Ginny split up for good, your mum's always tried to get Harry into the family – she isn't going to let that slip through her fingers' she smirked  
'Yeah, well mum wants everyone to be in the family' George joked 'She wanted you in the family – still does, actually'  
'Ah, who was I marrying, then?'  
'Either me or Fred – from what I remember, of course.'  
'Ew' Lucy said, faking a grimace 'Why on earth would I ever marry one of you?'  
'Well, aren't you lovely' George smiled 'Besides, you should feel honoured that someone thought you'd be good enough for one of us' he winked  
'Arsehole! Besides, if your parents thought I was good enough for one of you, then I probably was!'  
'Oh yeah...what happened to _your_ parents?' That question. It was the one that always came up in conversation. That question had been asked over and over again by various people since the battle – but she'd never really told anyone the truth.  
'Er, they died' she lied. She wasn't really going to tell anyone that her parents had turned into Death Eaters in her 3rd year, now, was she? She knew what people would think as soon as she told them, that she was going to do exactly the same thing, or that she was spying on them and ratting them out to other Death Eaters (There were still some left over after Voldemort died, but definitely not as many as before), so she just decided that the easier thing to say was that they had died. Easy. Obviously when they'd decided to become stupid Death Eaters, she'd taken to moving around a lot, but coming back to Hogwarts each September 1st – until her uncle found her, that is.  
Her uncle had actually found her at Hogwarts in her 5th year when he decided to teach, so it wasn't exactly difficult for him. He knew exactly what had happened to his brother, and what decisions he had made, but he could never find Lucy after that, no matter how hard he tried – and he tried, a lot.  
Of course, during certain times of the month Lucy was sent off to other people, but neither her nor her uncle ever told anyone about her parents. They just usually made something up about her parents having to work for a couple of days, and Lucy was sent off to either Oliver Wood's, Cedric Diggory's, or, more often than not, the Weasley's.  
Oh, if you hadn't already guessed, her uncle **was** Remus Lupin.  
Until his own brother killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Luce! Luce!' a small, high pitched voice said, and Lucy opened her eyes to be greeted by Teddy Lupin sitting on her chest, his face inches from hers as he giggled  
'What are you doing here?' she smiled, sitting up in the bed and pulling him up onto her knee properly  
'Andromeda dropped him off' Amanda spoke up from the doorway 'I let him in – obviously, but he's only been here about 5 minutes. What about work today?'  
'We can just take him'  
'You sure?'  
'Mandy, it's a children's joke shop.'  
'...that's very true, but will Fred and George be able to handle children?'  
'There's one child, and they've both met him before'  
'Well that's fine then, you better get dressed, though – we've got to leave soon'  
'Fine' Lucy muttered, and turned to Teddy 'You go to aunty Mandy now, alright? I'll be out in a second'  
'Otay' Teddy said, as he slowly clambered off the bed and clumsily ran into the living room. Lucy rolled out of the bed, then slowly got dressed into the usual jeans and t-shirt. Wandering out of the room, she saw Amanda attempting to look after Teddy...badly  
'What in Merlin's name are you doing?' she asked, as Amanda held Teddy about 3 feet in front of her chest, arms outstretched.  
'Holding him'  
'Holding him wrong, more like' she smirked, walking over to Amanda and taking Teddy off her, causing him to laugh and wrap his arms around her neck, then rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. 'I'll go ahead and ask George or Fred if he's alright there, okay?'  
'Okay' Amanda said, and Lucy apparated. When she landed in front of WWW's, Teddy still hadn't moved. Luckily that meant he wasn't going to puke...unlike last time. She walked in and saw George leaning on the counter, doing what looked like paperwork  
'George Weasley is actually doing work? I'm shocked' Lucy said, and George's head snapped up, then broke into a grin  
'Lucy Storm being sarcastic? I'm shocked' he mimicked, and she rolled her eyes 'And look who we have here, Teddy Lupin' George grinned, as Teddy reached out his chubby arms towards George  
''Eorge!'  
'Amazed he remembers me' George smirked, as he took Teddy into his arms  
'He remembers a lot, it's a bit weird' she smirked, as Teddy's hair changed to yellow  
'Yellow?' George asked  
'I think it means happy...maybe. I know red means angry, and pink means annoyed'  
'Well, I'm glad you brought him'  
'Good, cause there's nowhere else for him to go' she smirked, and George shook his head  
'so you assumed it'd be alright?' he joked  
'Obviously, you and Fred love Teddy – where is Fred, anyway?'  
'Merlin knows' George said, glancing around the store 'Oi! Fred!' he yelled, and seconds later a head popped around one of the aisles  
'Yes, twin dearest?' he smirked, and his eyes landed on Lucy and Teddy 'Ah, Lucy, George alerted me of your arrival' he grinned, before walking over and hugging her 'Gotta say, I missed you these last few years'  
'Missed you too, Frederick'  
'Ugh' Fred groaned, before smirking 'How about we stick to Freddie?'  
'How 'bout no?' she grinned, and he rolled his eyes  
'Just the same as ever'  
'You expected I'd change as I got older? How stupid are you, Weasley?' she smirked, as Teddy leant back in George's arms, frowning at his hair  
''Inger!'  
'Can he not say G's?' George asked, and Lucy shrugged  
''pparently not'  
'Or maybe he doesn't say the first letters of words – like his cousin' Fred smirked, and Lucy glared  
'I'll have you know, I do say the first letters of words – anyway, changing the subject, Amanda should be here soon'  
'That's fine, as long as she doesn't insult us' George smirked, as Teddy poked his nose  
''Ig nose' he said, and Lucy held back laughter  
'This kids a right mean one' George said, as Teddy poked around the rest of his face 'First I'm ginger, now I've got a big nose'  
'He's not wrong' Lucy winked, and George shook his head at her  
'Obviously it doesn't matter though – I mean, girls still fall at my feet' he winked  
'When was the last time that happened?'  
'...erm...it was err...'  
'Ig nose 'inger'  
'Shut up, Teddy!' Lucy laughed, as George looked down at the one year old  
'Least my hairs not blue, little one'  
''Inger'  
'Blue-'  
'This could go on for a while' Fred interrupted 'So, how about Lucy takes Teddy, and me and you start working on new stuff?' he directed towards George, who nodded, then handed Teddy to Lucy.  
'If you need to get rid of him, just let him come in the back – we'll let him mess around with some brightly coloured things'  
'Non-toxic?' she smirked  
'Of course' George smiled, as he and Fred made their way towards the back of the shop. Seconds after the had gone, Amanda appeared next to her with a popping noise.  
'Where are the twins?'  
'In the back' Lucy commented, walking behind the counter and sitting Teddy on it 'They'll probably come out when the shop opens'  
'Which is?'  
''Bout half an hour'  
'Well...what do we do until then?'  
'We don't do anything – you sit there and try to not break things, while I set everything up'  
'Luce, hun, from your track record – it's more likely to be you who breaks things-'  
'I'm not clumsy!'  
'You almost killed Draco by throwing a Quaffle at his head'  
'...and that makes me clumsy? Funny, because I aimed, and it hit exactly where I wanted it too' she grinned, and Amanda rolled her eyes  
'Well, Pucey moaned at me for ages after that -'  
'Pucey was a twat anyway, do you not remember him bashing me into a stand?'  
'...that was an accident'  
'Like shit it was' Lucy muttered, and Teddy turned around to face her, his mouth dropping open into the shape of an O  
'You say a naughty word!'  
'I did, Teddy – I don't want to ever hear you saying that, alright? Or I'll tickle you to death.' Lucy smiled, reaching down and tickling the boys ribs – causing him to giggle and flail his arms around  
'What are you doing to the poor soul?' George asked, reappearing from the back of the shop  
'Luce said a baddy word' Teddy said, and George's mouth dropped open in fake shock  
'Did she?!' he asked, and Teddy nodded violently 'Well, I think you should tell cousin Lucy off, shouldn't you?'  
'No bad words!' Teddy scolded, tapping Lucy on the end of the nose  
'Okay, Teddy, I promise I'll never say them again' she grinned, and Teddy smiled a gappy smile back at her  
''Ood' he grinned again  
'Good?' George asked, and Lucy nodded  
'Yupp'  
'So he definitely can't say G's?'  
'Obviously not' she smirked, 'you will forever be 'eorge'  
'That's not good'  
'Could be worse'  
'How?!'  
'You could forever be "'Ig nose"'  
'...oka-'  
'or 'inger'  
'I get the point' George smirked 'besides, I came out here to see if Teddy wanted to come to the back, that way you two don't have to worry about him while you're dealing with customers'  
'Alright' Lucy said, as Teddy reached out his arms to George once more – who took him  
''Ig nose' Teddy muttered, and George shook his head  
'He's lovely.'  
'Normally he is – it must just be you' Lucy winked, and George narrowed his eyes at her  
'Well, now I've been insulted by two out of three people in this room' George said, as Amanda continued to pretend she was listening 'I think I'll leave – see you two later'  
'Okay' Lucy said, as George and Teddy disappeared.  
'i'll go and unlock the door' Amanda said, finally snapping back to reality and standing up, then wandering over to the door and turning the lock. 'Now what?' she asked, sitting down on the opposite counter to Lucy  
'We wait until people decide they want to buy things' Lucy said, in hopes that there wouldn't be a lot of people – how wrong she was. Within the shop opening and closing, she could have sworn at least 1,500 people had been and gone. Eventually, though, Fred and George re-emerged from the back, stopping when they saw the two girls with their heads down on the counters,  
'What the bloody hell happened?' Fred asked, and Lucy turned her head to face him  
'you could have warned us about the masses of people who would come' she groaned, and Amanda nodded 'I almost got hexed by an evil cow who wanted something for cheaper, then there was this really irritating kid who kept asking about what everything was, and then this guy tried to hit on me – needless to say, he won't plan on doing that again-'  
'Do I dare ask?' Fred asked, and Lucy smirked  
'Let's just say certain areas might not work for a while...'  
'Ouch' Fred flinched, and George nodded in agreement  
'But other than that, nothing's happened?' George asked, and Lucy shook her head  
'Nope, just my almost getting killed, having a man grope my arse and then a whiny kid'  
'Who was the guy?' Fred asked, and Lucy looked at Amanda, who shook her head slightly  
'No idea' Lucy muttered, and George frowned – before looking at Fred, who had a likewise frown across his face. Amanda stood up from the counter, then walked into a different part of the shop.  
'What was that about?' George asked, and Lucy shrugged  
'It's nothing, just...she knew him, in school I mean, they were on the Quidditch team together. She had a massive crush on him before she started dating Marcus, so...' Lucy trailed off, and the twins nodded  
'Anyway-' Fred began  
'We have been informed-'  
'That you and Teddy have to come to dinner tonight-'  
'At the Burrow'  
'By who?' Lucy smirked,  
'Mum' George said, a knowing smile on his face. Lucy wouldn't have come before she knew that part, and suddenly her smirk turned into a pout  
'That's no fair' she groaned  
'Oh, but it is' Fred grinned 'Mum loves you, and you haven't seen her in, what, a year, two?'  
'And who's fault is that?'  
'...partly ours'  
'Partly?!'  
'Mostly' Fred said, and Lucy rolled her eyes  
'Whatever.' she murmured, and George noticed the look on her face – before it disappeared into a small smile 'I suppose I won't get out of this, will I?'  
'Nope' Fred said, grinning  
'What do I wear, then?'  
'Whatever you want, it's not exactly a formal event' Fred smirked  
'Alright then' Lucy muttered 'What time?'  
'Around 5 or 6'  
'It's 4 now!'  
'...it is' George nodded, and Lucy glared at him  
'I'll have to go, then, where's Teddy?'  
'In the back still' Fred said 'He was messing around with a mini broomstick-'  
'And you left him?!'  
'-calm down!' George said 'It's one we've invented – it only fly's about 2 feet above the ground, and it can't really move a lot forwards or backwards'  
'Good' Lucy said, letting out a long breath 'Right, one of you go get him so I can make sure he's not completely gross for dinner'  
'I'll go' Fred said, 'I think I left something in there anyway'  
'You still hate us for leaving, don't you?' George asked, jumping up to sit on the counter next to Lucy – who leant up on her elbows and looked up at the red haired male  
'Sometimes' she muttered, 'But it's not the leaving that I'm bothered by necessarily, it's what happened after'  
'What happened after?'  
'You forgot about me' she murmured, 'I never heard off either of you again, no letters, no news, nothing. It's was as if you'd both died'  
'...I didn't forget about you, Luce' George said, 'Neither did Fred, we just got busy with other things and other people, and we spent so much time inventing new things we pretty much forgot about everything else; then Bill and Fleur decided to get engaged, then get married-'  
'I remember that, I was at their wedding' Lucy said, and George's eyes widened  
'Oh shit, I'm sorry – I didn't know you were there, if I did I would have-'  
'Just forget it, George' Lucy said, as Fred rounded the corner with Teddy, handing him to her  
'Don't forget, around half 5' Fred said, and she nodded  
'See you later' Lucy replied, apparating back to the apartment – where Amanda was sitting on the couch, pulling a pair of heels on  
'I have a date' she announced  
'With?'  
'Miles'  
'Bletchley!?'  
'Yeah' Amanda said, standing up 'How do I look?'  
'Glamourous as always' Lucy muttered, as she placed Teddy down on the sofa 'I might not be back when you get in, though -'  
'Where you goin'?'  
'Weasley's'  
'Ohh, alrighty then – see you later' Amanda said, and before Lucy could say anything else, Amanda was gone with a crack.  
'Right, Teddy – can I trust you to sit there if I put cartoons on?' she said, and the toddler nodded. She switched the TV on, and some kids cartoon flashed up on the screen. Quickly, she walked into the bathroom, showering and washing her hair, before stepping out, magically drying and straightening her hair, before putting on make up then padding back out into the corridor – where she saw that Teddy was engrossed in the programme. She shook her head at him, before wandering into her bedroom. She picked some clothes out, and her outfit changed slightly; as it was now a dark blue skater skirt - and instead of a t shirt it was a pale blue waterfall style shirt. However, she still couldn't get rid of the converse, even if they didn't match the rest of the outfit.  
'Tedddyyyyyy' she sang, and heard a small thumping noise from the living room, before Teddy appeared in the doorway of her room, 'Come on, you need to get changed'  
'I don't want' he whined, sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms over his chest,  
'I'll give you chocolate?' Lucy grinned, and Teddy uncrossed his arms, but still looked unsure 'Lots and lots of chocolate' at this, he ran over and jumped on the bed. Lucy smirked to herself, before pulling open one of the drawers, revealing a few small piles of boys clothes. She randomly pulled out a pair of jeans, and a jumper – shoving him into them. 'There' she grinned, 'You look far better, young man'  
'Thanks' Teddy said, grinning once more.  
'Well, come on then – we better go'  
'Where going?' Teddy asked, as she picked him up  
''Ig nose's house' she joked, and Teddy grinned  
''eorge?'  
'Yes, George' she smirked, and Teddy grinned again  
'He was talking 'bout you befores'  
'Oh, really? What was he saying?'  
''e said 'e feel bad for going'  
'Did he now' Lucy muttered, and Teddy nodded vigorously  
'Yupp, 'e said you was beautiful' Teddy added, and Lucy couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face  
'Well, who can blame him? I mean, don't you think I am?' Lucy asked, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. Teddy giggled and poked her cheek  
'You got a 'ig nose too'

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I think it's kinda...meh, but it's a filler I need to get George/Fred/Lucy/Amanda closer to each other and such, and give more insight onto the OC characters I suppose.  
Plus I needed a Teddy chapter because adorable.  
I also have no idea what one year olds can do, though, so I'm kinda hoping I got the kiddy aspect right...hopefully.

ANYWAYS, Review please, it makes me smile :'3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy  
Lucy apparated just outside of the Burrow, walking the short distance to the front door and knocking – seconds later, it was opened and she was greeted by Ginny Weasley  
'LUCY!' she yelled, throwing herself at the older girl and hugging her 'I missed you!'  
'Missed you too' Lucy said, 'but I think you're crushing Teddy'  
'Oops' Ginny smiled, pulling away and looking down at Teddy 'And how's the little man! Haven't seen you for a while' she grinned, as Teddy held out his arms towards her – Ginny took Teddy off her, before ushering her into the house. It was exactly the same as Lucy remembered it. There were 2 sofa's placed on either side of the fire, each with 3 spaces on them, then an armchair shoved into one of the corners. On the left there were the stairs that led up to each of the Weasley childrens' bedrooms, and of course Molly and Arthur's. She slowly wandered in, looking all around the room before she heard someone else come in  
'Lucy Storm' the voice said, and she looked down to see Charlie Weasley. When she was at Hogwarts, she talked to him quite a bit, really. They were both interested in dragons, so they had common ground – and when he came to the school in her 6th year, she got to look at all the dragons...George didn't know about that, though; he used to freak out if she was in danger – and weirdly he'd count looking at dragons that breathe fire as "danger".  
'Charles Weasley' she smirked, as Charlie grinned and hugged her  
'Gotta say, I missed you'  
'Course you did, I'm amazing'  
'And so modest'  
'Obviously' she grinned, and Charlie shook his head  
'Right, Mum and Dad are in the kitchen, Ginny is...well, she's ran off with Teddy more than likely, I think Ron and Hermione are getting here soon and then Fred and George...well, like Ginny, they're wherever they want to be. Percy's probably going to be late because he's writing bloody ministry reports, then Bill and Fleur are going to be here later.'  
'Alright then, thank you for updating me on your family' she smirked, and Charlie smiled 'Mum probably wants to see you, though – so I recommend doing that now'  
'Will I end up being smothered?'  
'Possibly, but if you don't go now it'll be worse later'  
'…maybe you're right'  
'Of course I am, I'm always right'  
'And I'm the modest one? Pfft, you're so much more modest than I am' she smirked, as Charlie led her into the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking  
'Charl-' she began, before she caught sight of Lucy, who smiled slightly 'Lucy! I told the twins to make you come but I didn't think you would!'  
'Well, after their convincing I couldn't say no' she smirked, as Mrs Weasley crossed over to her and wrapped her arms around Lucy  
'Good to have you'  
'Thanks, Mrs Weasley'  
'Have you seen the twins, dear?'  
'Err, not since earlier today...'  
'Well, they should be here soon – if not I'll send someone after them' she muttered, as Ginny wandered into the kitchen, with Teddy attached to her hip looking all around the room, his hair changing colours ever so slightly  
'Helllllllllo' a voice announced from the other room, and seconds later Fred and George appeared in the doorway, George grinning as his eyes fell on Lucy  
'You came' he said quietly, once he was standing nearer to her  
'Yeah' she muttered,  
'I'm sorry for forgetting' he murmured, and she nodded  
'It's fine.' she replied, before wandering back into the other room, George trailing after her  
'You don't seem fine' he said, as she sat down on one of the sofa's, him sitting next to her'Well, I am – it was years ago, I'm not holding a grudge'  
'Luce-'  
'Forget it, Merlin' she smirked, and George clearly relaxed slightly 'I'm hungry' she pouted, and George grinned  
'You'll have to wait'  
'Bloody hell, thank you for your wise words of wisdom there, George'  
'It's no problem – first one's you get for free, after that you gotta cough up the Galleons' he winked, and she rolled her eyes  
'Honestly, I do all of your work, and this is how you repay me?'  
'Apparently' he grinned, and she glared at him  
'You're evil.'  
'You act like I've never been told that before' he smirked,  
'You're such a moron'  
'I've been told that before, too.'  
'Can't say I'm very surprised.'  
'How rude!' he smiled, and it went quiet for a few minutes 'What was it like? After we left, I mean'  
'Same as usual.' she shrugged 'I got plenty more detentions from Umbridge, I studied more, I helped Hermione, Harry and Ron with a lot of things – which included me almost getting myself killed in the Ministry, and then I left.'  
'Detentions?'  
'Yeah, loads' she muttered, glancing at the back of her right hand where there was a permanent silver scar; although it had faded slightly  
'Let me look' he said, taking her hand and glancing over the back, it was a pale scar, but nevertheless the words etched into it could clearly be read "I must not tell lies", however it was clear that underneath that there had been different sentences. 'Sorry'  
'Why? Not like it's your fault, it was Umbridge and her evil ways'  
'If we'd stayed -'  
'Then nothing would have been different.'  
'I'd be closer to you' he said, looking up at Lucy 'If we never left, we wouldn't have gotten out of touch. I would have known you were at my brothers wedding, I would have known all that's happened these past few years – I was supposed to be your best friend for Merlin's sake, and I was useless to you for 3 years'  
'George, we've talked about this – I'm over it, we were 17.'  
'Yeah, but if I'd had stayed, we could have been...been something, I guess' George muttered, and she knew what he meant – she knew exactly what he meant. The night before the twins had left Hogwarts, he'd asked her to go to the lake with him – which she'd done, and the two of them had pretty much talked the entire night. She remembered almost freezing to death, but she hadn't wanted to tell him because she knew that the conversation would have ended, and if she'd ended it then she knew she wouldn't have spoken to him properly for a while, due to his leaving. But that wasn't when it happened, it had happened when they were back in the Gryffindor common room – and Lucy was sitting directly in front of the fire, her hands almost touching the flames as she attempted to warm up. George had sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into him – then they'd started talking again, and it was in that moment George had noticed how close their faces were; as did Lucy. Before either knew what they were doing, they were kissing in the common room. And it wasn't just kissing – it was full-on about to rip each others clothes off snogging, and it probably would have happened if Hermione bloody Granger hadn't walked in after coming back from her prefects duty, seen them, then turned bright red, stuttered a lot and left the room in a hurry.  
'I err..' Lucy began, sighing 'I doubt it would have worked anyway. I think we're better as friends..'  
'Yeah, I agree' he said, giving her a smile,  
'Besides, I'm kind of in love with Fred' she shrugged, and George's eyes widened, 'When we snogged I pictured him instead – wasn't that hard though, I mean, you're twins and everything'  
'W-what?!'  
'I'm kidding! Merlin, that was the most fun I've had all day' she said, giggling slightly  
'That's bloody evil' he smirked, and she grinned  
'What I do best'  
'Aww, look at you two' Fred commented, and the two looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a smirk plastered all over his face 'Nice to know you're in love with me, though' he winked, and she rolled her eyes again  
'Shut it, Frederick'  
'Alright, alright' he said, holding his hands up in surrender 'I just came to tell you two lovebirds that dinners practically ready, so you have to come and sit down before mum murders you both'  
'I thought the others were coming?' George frowned  
'They're all in there' Fred said, jerking his thumb to the kitchen 'They all apparated into there instead of outside – muppets, I tell you.'  
'Oh, right' Lucy murmured, and she felt weirdly nervous. She'd practically grown up with this family, but now without seeing them for two years it felt as if they were strangers to her – except they obviously weren't. The three of them went back into the kitchen, where the entirety of the family were sitting at the table – except Teddy, who was in a highchair at the end of it. There were two seats next to each other by Teddy and another on the opposite side of the table. Fred wandered over to sit next to Ron, and Lucy and George sat in the two remaining chairs.  
'Luce!' Teddy grinned, jumping up and down in his seat slightly – then noticing George ''Ig nose'  
'Bloody hell' George groaned, whilst Fred laughed quietly.  
'So, Lucy-' Bill spoke up, and she turned around to look at him 'How've you been?'  
'Fine, really…other than having to work for these two, that was a bit of a step back for the career' she joked  
'I can imagine' he smirked 'they don't make you wear those awful robes, do they?'  
'The bright pink one's?' she asked, and he nodded 'No way, I refused' she smiled  
'Can't blame you' he grinned 'I think they're just aiming to go for colours that completely clash with the ginger'  
'I can believe it' she smirked, and the worry was gone. She'd practically spoken to all the Weasley's by now, and none of them were horrible to her now. All was good. The conversation flowed for the rest of dinner, and it didn't seem to have a hint of awkwardness before a question was asked by Ginny.  
'So, Lucy, when are you and my idiotic brother going to get together?' she winked, and George choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering  
'I errm, I…what?' Lucy frowned, and Ginny grinned  
'Well, Hermione told me what happened' she said, a smirk on her face - and Lucy felt her face burn, and could see clearly that George's ears were turning pink  
'What are they on about?' Fred asked, a small frown on his face as the family all looked towards George and Lucy  
'You never told Fred?' Ginny asked, and George kicked her under the table, causing her to hiss slightly  
'What happened?' Charlie asked, and they looked at each other.  
'Nothing happened.' Lucy said, 'Hermione came into the common room once when we were in the last year and thought she saw us kissing, but we obviously weren't.' she shrugged, and most of the family seemed to believe it – other than Fred, who spent the rest of the evening trying to communicate with George through the form of telepathy. Eventually, though, Teddy's head began to loll, and his eyes looked as if they were about to close, before he fell asleep with his head down on the tray of the high chair  
'Oh bloody hell' Lucy muttered, 'I didn't even notice the time, I better go' she added, standing up and swiftly picking up Teddy – who's little arms wrapped around her neck, and his head rested on her shoulder as he slept peacefully 'I guess I'll see you two-' she began to Fred and George 'tomorrow, and I'll hopefully see the rest of you at some point in the near future' she grinned, as Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Ron all stood up – hugging her in turn. Once they were all done, Lucy walked into the other room, followed by the twins 'Night, you two' she said, as she reached their front door  
'Night, Luce' Fred smiled, pulling the girl in to hug her, 'Try to not be hungover tomorrow'  
'Well, unlike you, dearest Freddie – I am not drunk.'  
'Neither I am!' he defended, although the way he had stumbled whilst walking before said otherwise 'I'm sure you're not, Fred, just drink a lot of water' she smirked, and Fred smiled before walking off  
'Night, Lucy' George said, hugging her with one arm  
'Night, Georgie – and you should probably drink some water, too, you've drank almost as much as Fred; you little alcoholics' she grinned, and he rolled his eyes  
'Don't act like you're so pure and innocent' he winked, and her mouth dropped open  
'I'll have you know that I_ am_ pure andinnocent!'  
'I doubt Oliver would disagree' he winked again, and she blushed furiously  
'He told you!?'  
'Course he did, by mistake of course' he said, grinning at the girls embarrassment  
'Well, that was different – we were dating'  
'How long did that relationship last, again?' George questioned, and she glared at him  
'A year and a half!'  
'And then what happened?' he asked,  
'I don't really know, it just...ended' she muttered, shrugging  
'You don't seem bothered'  
'Because I was about 16, George' she smirked,  
'You still talk to him?'  
'Who, Oliver? Yeah, we're pretty good friends actually. When we broke up at first it was awkward as hell, but both of us wanted to carry on playing Quidditch – therefore we kinda just started being friends again. He was interested to hear about what happened during last year, though' she said, raising her eyebrows at George, who smiled sheepishly  
'Malfoy asked for it – besides, you were worse than me, the second he mentioned your parents you flew at him, never knew you cared about them so much' he said, and she gave a somewhat forced smile (which he noticed),  
'Yeah' she muttered, 'Anyway, I gotta go – bye, George' she leaned up and kissed his cheek before apparating, landing in the living room of her flat mere seconds later. She wandered into her room, placing Teddy in the cot on the other side of the room, where he immediately grabbed one of the stuffed toy lions, cuddling it to his chest. Lucy smiled at the sight, before going into the bathroom and changing, then clambering back into her bed. Her mind wandered to the dinner, and about the awkward question – she couldn't help but wonder what conversation Fred and George were having right now.

George  
'You have to tell me' Fred said, as soon as we got back to the flat  
'What?' I frowned, and he looked at me as if I was an idiot  
'What happened between you and Lucy?! I don't buy the whole "oh she almost saw us kiss" thing, it's crap'  
'It's true' George replied, shrugging 'the night before we left, we stayed up for ages, and then when we came back she was freezing so I wrapped my arm around her – we started talking again and got closer, then Hermione walked in when our faces were close'  
'Blah blah blah bullshit' Fred muttered 'You snogged her, didn't you?'  
'Little bit' George murmured, and a grin spread across Fred's face, before he frowned  
'So, you snogged her – then didn't talk to her again for 2 years?'  
'Exactly' George groaned 'she's probably hated me for the past 2 years'  
'Doubt it, George.'  
'What?'  
'You're both as clueless as each other, aren't you?'  
'...I feel like I missed something important.'  
'Do you honestly think she 'just wants to be friends'?'  
'Yes? Hence the reason she said 'I think we'd be better as friends''  
'You're a prat'  
'You're so lovely, brother'  
'Just give it time' he muttered, and George frowned  
'I don't like her, Fred. I used to, yeah – but not anymore'  
'Sure, sure'  
'I'm going to bed, you're being stupid' George muttered, wandering down the hallway and into his bedroom, where he threw himself down onto the bed. This couldn't be happening again, he'd only just gotten over her and she walked straight back into his life. He couldn't do it again. When she'd been with Oliver, he felt awful. Constantly. And then when Oliver told him stuff...he was close to punching him in the face, but luckily he didn't – but that was only because Fred had awfully good timing, and knew about George's minor crush on the girl, so never left Oliver and George alone for too long in fear of one of them murdering the other.  
And then a thought hit him, how come Lucy had never tried to contact_ them _after they left? She was upset about them not talking, so how come she never made an effort to talk to them? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and thought instead about the hangover he would have tomorrow, before groaning and burying his head in a pillow.

* * *

I'll be honest, I hate this chapter. I think it's terrible, but I couldn't think of any other way to possibly make this work - luckily I think I have a better idea for the next chapter, and therefore that one should be better than this.  
So, please review (because i love reviews) and tell me if you think this is as awful as I do or if I've made mistakes in any point.  
yeah...that's it:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'WAKE UP, BOOOOOOOYS!' Lucy yelled once she had walked into the twins flat, whilst Teddy grinned as he was attached to her hip 'I WILL CONTINUE TO YELL UNTIL I HEAR ONE OF YOU GET UP, LAZY PRATS...OH, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE HUNGOVER, SO I'LL BE NICE TO YOU TODAY!' she giggled,  
'You are evil!' Fred yelled back, before he appeared in the doorway, dragging his feet as he walked towards her, clutching at his forehead  
'And how is Freddie today?' she winked, and he glared at her  
'Prepared to kill, so be warned' he muttered, before dragging himself into the kitchen. Lucy smirked and followed after him, making sure she stomped across the floor instead of her usual quieter walk, causing Fred to flinch with each step she took  
'Do you have to be so infuriating?'  
'Yes, I believe I do.' she grinned, and seconds later George appeared in the doorway, his duvet wrapped around him and covering his head  
'You look worse than I do, mate' Fred said, grabbing a cup from the cupboard  
'Yeah...you don't look good' Lucy smirked, and Teddy frowned up at George,  
'Merlin, I wake up, walk into the kitchen and I'm already being criticised.' he said quietly, his voice sounding more strained then usual 'I think I'm sick'  
'Man-flu.' Lucy said, shaking her head at George 'Honestly, you boys get a headache or a sore throat and you all think you're going to die tomorrow'  
'If I die tomorrow now, you'll regret saying that' George croaked  
'I doubt you're going to die' Lucy said, wandering towards George and holding her free hand across his forehead 'However I do think you might actually be sick, so go back to bed.'  
'Hold up!' Fred said, 'I'm hungover and feel like I've been punched repeatedly in the face, and George has a high temperature and gets to go back to sleep?!'  
'Yeah pretty much' Lucy smirked 'George is ill, you however are hungover; which is your own stupid fault' she grinned, and Fred pouted  
'No fair'  
'Well, if I get to go back to bed then that's what I'm doing' George said, a small grin on his face as he shuffled back out of the room  
'I don't wanna work' Fred whined, and Lucy rolled her eyes  
'You don't even work, your job is to make things.'  
'Exactly, my brain won't work when it's hungover.'  
'Well you can help Amanda sell your stuff then' Lucy grinned, and Fred frowned at her  
'Are you off today?'  
'Yeah, I think so. Apparently I get to chose when I have days off; and I choose today. Besides, I need to take Teddy back as well, then I need to sleep for the entire day.'  
'Ugh I hate you' Fred groaned, moving towards the door 'I'll get dressed then', he added, before disappearing from the room. Lucy smirked to herself, before she made her way back into the main room, then into George's room  
'Sup?' he said, his voice sounding hoarse as Lucy entered the room  
'I need to do some work and shi-...shizz,' she said, as Teddy looked up at her 'so I was wondering if I could ditch him in here? He's practically asleep now, so he shouldn't wake you up'  
'yeah, it's fine' George muttered, as he fell forwards onto his bed. Lucy shook her head at the ginger, before conjuring a cot-type item into the corner of the room, placing Teddy into it – he protested at first, but when she gave him the lion toy that he'd fallen in love with before, he went quiet. She started to make her way back towards the door before she looked towards George; who was now half covered in blankets – she made her way towards him and pulled it over him properly, shaking her head slightly. She turned around and made her way back into the main room, then threw herself down onto the sofa; it was true that she had work to do, she had to figure out a lot of the stuff to do with the shop – but at this moment she just couldn't be bothered, and before she knew it she was asleep.

'What are you still doing here?' a voice asked, making Lucy jerk awake, seeing George standing at the end of the sofa with the duvet still wrapped around him, and he looked paler than usual.  
'I fell asleep' she muttered, running a hand through her hair as she sat up, her head throbbing as she did 'if you've made me sick I'll shave your hair off'  
'I don't think I could have made you sick in a day' George coughed, sitting down next to her  
'I bet you have' she muttered, sitting cross-legged on the sofa and resting her head on his shoulder  
'I'm sure there's some unspoken rule that your body doesn't let you get sick that easily' George pointed out, before coughing again  
'Why don't you go back to bed?' Lucy said, and George shrugged  
'I'm just not tired'  
'Well, if Fred comes up here you may wanna pretend that you are – or else he'll make you swap with him' she smirked, pulling half the cover off him and wrapping herself in it instead, so they both had it wrapped around them  
'Is he with Amanda?'  
'Yeah, probably – I told her I was taking today off, but that she still had to come in; so I'm guessing she's gonna be here'  
'Ughhhhh' George groaned, letting his head fall to the side onto Lucy's  
'Owww!' Lucy whined, though a smile was playing on the corner of her lips  
'Sorry' he smirked 'But why does she have to be here?' he moaned 'She's a right tosser.'  
'Well, she's my friend. And I live with her.'  
'But she's such a cowwwwww' he groaned  
'Well it's not as if I had any other choice.' Lucy said 'After Remus died I didn't have anywhere to live; so I ended up with Amanda'  
'Oh...' George said 'that makes sense.'  
'It does indeed, Georgie.'  
'I have a question...' George said  
'Being?'  
'After we left...'  
'Yeah...'  
'How come you never tried to stay in contact with us?' he asked,  
'What do you mean?' she frowned  
'After we left, you never tried to talk to us – you waited for us to talk to you'  
'Cause I never really knew what to say...at least not to you; I mean, you remember everything that happened before you left, I didn't know whether you wanted me to talk to you or not -'  
'Of course I did' George muttered, turning on his side so he could face her, then turning her to face him when she wouldn't 'Luce, you're my best friend. I didn't talk to you because I thought you didn't wanna talk to me; I figured you'd be pissed off at me for doing all that, then leaving.'  
'I was a little' she muttered, avoiding looking at him  
'I'm sorry' he murmured, resting his forehead against hers  
'It's fine, Georgie.' she replied, 'Why'd you do it, anyway?'  
'What?'  
'Kiss me?'  
'I...I don't know' he lied, and she frowned, pulling back slightly  
'Tell me.'  
'I loved you' he said quietly, and her eyes widened  
'W-what?'  
'When we were younger.' he said, and she frowned again  
'When?'  
'Err, from about 4th year to 7th...'  
'...so when I was going out with Oliver and he spoke to you about-'  
'I almost murdered him, yeah'  
'You should have told me, you muppet.'  
'Why?' George asked, a small frown on his face  
'I liked you...when we were at Hogwarts, I mean...a lot.'  
'...you liked me, and I liked you, but we weren't together' George stated, and she gave a small nod  
'Obviously..'  
'Well, clearly we were idiots back then.' George said, kissing her forehead  
'God, we probably would have been a train wreck though.'  
'How come?' he asked  
'Well, I don't really know...I just reckon that it wouldn't have worked very well, I mean, we were really close and I just think it would have been weird-'  
'We kissed though' George said, 'that wasn't weird.'  
'Okay...true, but I don't know...I think us dating would have been weird, because we've known each other for so long.'  
'Actually kissing you was great' George winked, and she slapped his chest lightly before smirking  
'Yeah, yeah – we all know I'm a great kisser' she grinned,  
'All know?' George asked, 'bloody hell, how many people have you kissed?' he joked  
'Shut your mouth' she smirked, punching his arm lightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lucy sat up 'SHIT! TEDDY!'  
'He's still asleep' George said, 'I checked on him before I spoke to you'  
'Oh thank fuck' Lucy sighed in relief, letting herself fall back against the sofa 'You'd be a good dad, George.' she smirked,  
'Thanks?' he asked, an unsure look on his face  
'Yeah I'd take it as a compliment' she smiled,  
'Well then I guess I just gotta find a girl' he smirked, and she rolled her eyes  
'Please, girls used to fall head over heels for you – it wouldn't be hard.'  
'I haven't had a girlfriend since Katie in fifth year' George said, and she frowned  
'I'm sure that's a lie. Unless you screwed random girls.' she said, and he blushed slightly 'Really, George. Really.'  
'Not many!' he defended, 'Just when I was drunk'  
'Lovely.' she said, rolling her eyes  
'Hey, take it as a compliment.'  
'...how is that a compliment?'  
'I wasn't drunk when I almost fucked you' he smirked, and she shook her head with a look of fake disappointment on her face  
'I feel honoured'  
'As you should'  
'You're an idiot'  
'I like to call it less-informed'  
'That's what the idiots say'  
'Then why didn't you say it? Ooooh burn' he said, sticking his tongue out at her, and she raised an eyebrow in response  
'How did I put up with you for 7 years'  
'No clue. Hoping you'd explain that to me.'  
'Wel-' she began, however was interrupted by a crying noise from the other room 'I'm presuming Teddy's woken up'  
'How are you not a detective' he said as she stood up, she glared at him, hitting the top of his head as she walked past George and into his room, where Teddy was sitting straight up, tears running down his face  
'What've you done?' Lucy asked, pulling him up towards her  
'Hurt my head' Teddy stuttered, rubbing at the back of his head  
'That was silly of you' Lucy smirked, before kissing the back of his head and walking back into the other room, where George was still sitting  
'What'd he do?' George frowned, as she sat back down next to him; Teddy still crying slightly as his cheeks turned redder  
'He bashed his head on something, the muppet' Lucy smirked,  
'Clumsiness from cousin Lucy?'  
'Ugh definitely' she smiled, sitting back down next to him, causing Teddy to crawl over to George and rest his head on his chest 'Oh okay, I see how it is' Lucy joked, 'slightly offended, but I'll get over it'  
'He's made the right choice' George winked, and she rolled her eyes  
'I'm sorry, you're right – he's made the right choice if the question was 'who's the bigger idiot''  
'...oh no, I feel largely insulted...your comments, they hurt.' he said, his words dripping with sarcasm  
'You're such a sarcastic tw-'  
'Language.' George said, nodding his head down at Teddy  
'Oh bugger off.' Lucy said, before the door swung open and slammed again, Lucy whipped her head around to see Fred standing there, he then began to bash his head against the wall  
'Err – Fred?' George asked, and Fred grunted  
'What happened?' Lucy questioned, another grunt replied  
'...we don't speak troll.' George said  
'I'm going to kill her.'  
'Wh-?' George began  
'Amanda' Lucy stated, and Fred nodded 'What happened?'  
'She never shuts up.' he groaned 'I thought you talked a lot, but Merlin! At least you talk about worthwhile stuff, she just constantly talks about Slytherin guys and other guys and make up and I'm so prepared to throw myself off a bridge'  
'...so why are you back here?'  
'She wants to talk to you' Fred said, and Lucy's eyes widened slightly  
'Uh...I'm sick.' she said, giving a small cough  
'Boo, you whore' Fred said, and Lucy groaned  
'I knew I shouldn't have let you watched that movie.'  
'Your fault, your problem' Fred grinned, and she glared at him  
'You're an arse, Weasley.'  
'You're not good at insults, Storm.'  
'You're both gonna get killed if you don't stop talking, err...people' George said  
'People' Fred stated 'Really? That's the most inventive thing you can think of? I think the sickness is making your brain not work, Georgie.'  
'I'm just tired' George moaned,  
'Cause you're sick' Lucy said, before stroking a fake beard 'Or supposedly.'  
'Knew he was faking' Fred smirked 'so he should start working instead of me!' he whined afterwards, and Lucy rolled her eyes  
'He's actually sick, you muppet. And if you stopped complaining so much about having to work, then you'd get done with the work much quicker' she smirked, and Fred pouted  
'It's booooooring without George!'  
'Aw, how sweet, you can't stand to be away from each other for more than a day. You're like some twisted old married couple' she joked, and Fred glared  
'No – more because I'm stuck with Amanda and George is a lot more interesting to be around, even if all he does it talk constantly about yo-...Youra..' Fred trailed off, after seeing the look George had given him as he was about to say "you"  
'Youra?' Lucy questioned, eyebrows raised as she turned to George 'Who's that?'  
'It's just some Japanese girl' Fred muttered 'Err..she used to work in the store, but we fired her – George was her friend kinda deal'  
'Friend kinda deal? What, like friends with benefits?'  
'Noooo' George said, 'we were just friends'  
'Oh, right.' Lucy shrugged, 'well, it's late-ish, I better take Teddy back to Andromeda – I'll see you ladies later...or tomorrow, either.' she said, before taking Teddy from George; making Teddy protest before he was attached to Lucy, at which point he rested his head on her shoulder  
'We kinda need you to come back...' Fred muttered, and Lucy frowned  
'What have you done?'  
'Nothing, we swear-' George said  
'-It's just-'  
'-we need help with something'  
'...okay, what?'  
'Well, we have an idea for a product-'  
'-but we've tried every charm possible-'  
'-and we have found absolutely nothing that will work-'  
'-so, we were hoping you'd help us.'  
'How? I was never as good as you two in Charms.'  
'Which is why we want your help with Potions' Fred said, and her eyes widened  
'Nooo way, nononono!'  
'But you're brilliant at them!' George whined, and she shook her head  
'It wouldn't work anyway – a Potion wouldn't work in a sweet'  
'Which is why we've decided to make it into a drink type substance.' Fred said, and she looked worried still  
'I haven't made a potion for years, I'm not even sur-'  
'What did you get in your N.E.W.T's?'  
'For Potions?'  
'Naturally.' George said  
'An O..'  
'Exactly! You're obviously great at them, so pleeeease?' George pleaded, sticking his lower lip out  
'...fine' she sighed, 'I'll try – but I can't promise anything, okay?'  
'Yay' Fred grinned, 'Anyway, bugger off for now'  
'Fine, bloody hell' Lucy said, and was about to dissaparate before she turned back to Fred 'You realise you have to be nice to me now? I'm helping you, so technically if you're mean to me...' she smirked  
'Fine, fine – I swear I'll be nice'  
'You swear on your life?'  
'I swear on my life.'  
'And George's?'  
'And George's life.'  
'And-'  
'Just go.'  
'Rude! But true, I need to go' Lucy muttered, before disapparating

George.  
'Youra?!' George exclaimed, once Lucy had disappeared 'Fucking Youra?!'  
'Well you didn't want her to know you were talking about her! So therefore, Youra!'  
'You're an idiot' he groaned, burying his head in his hands  
'Well it's not my fault you're in love with her'  
'I'm not-'  
'Then why do you talk about her?'  
'She's been my – sorry, our friend, for about 9 years, Fred. So she may come up in conversation at some point'  
'Yeah but-'  
'Fred, for the love of Merlin, I do not like Lucy in that way anymore'  
'Somehow I find it hard to believe'  
'Well, you shouldn't.'  
'Ge-'  
'No, Fred.' George ended, standing up from the sofa 'I don't like her, okay? That's it. End of story.'  
'How can it be the end of the story if it never started?' Fred asked, eyebrows raised  
'The story's not going to start' he replied, before walking into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

So I apologise for not updating this in about a month (I've been focused on school work)  
But here you go!  
Yes, I included a Mean Girls reference because why the hell not.

So thanks for reading, and please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ( A week later)**

'FREDERICK WEASLEY!' Lucy screamed, storming into the back room where she came face to face with the Weasley twin, who had a smirk on his face when his eyes found her  
'Yes, my lovely?' he joked, and her eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at him  
'Change me back!' Lucy screeched,  
'But why? I think the colour suits you.'  
'I'm turning all different colours, you idiot!'  
'Wait...what?' Fred said, serious all of a sudden 'your skin's not just staying bright red?'  
'No! It keeps going bloody orange or yellow or something!'  
'George!' Fred yelled all of a sudden, and Lucy sighed in exasperation as the second Weasley twin entered the room, cocking his head to the side at the view of Lucy  
'You'd think I'd have noticed that before now.' he muttered, before smirking slightly and turning to his twin brother 'and what, dearest brother, do you want?'  
'I think I found out where we went wrong' he grinned, and George's eyes widened before he grinned himself  
'Where?!'  
'Come on, I'll tell you' he said, leading George over to the cauldron placed on one of the many countertops, and Lucy then noticed there was a violently orange cloud emitting from the top of it – no doubt this was what they slipped into her water. Prats.  
'It may have escaped your simple minds for a few seconds-' Lucy started, as Fred turned to look at her, followed by George 'but I'm still bright red.'  
'It'll wear off soon' Fred muttered absentmindedly, going back to looking in the cauldron and muttering to himself  
'The effects shouldn't last longer than 30 minutes' George said, 'but obviously this potion didn't work so well...you're orange.'  
'You don't say.'  
'Well, the ingredients were your idea.'  
'Maybe you should take the cinnamon out? I mean, that's probably what's turning me orange'  
'But then we don't know what it'll taste like.'  
'Add butterscotch or something' Lucy shrugged 'It can't really cause a reaction, I mean, it's just flavouring.'  
'Good idea' Fred spoke up, 'What else did you use?'  
'Errmm...hold on, I'll check.' Lucy said, before walking past Fred and into the small cupboard, pulling down random glass jars and checking them, mumbling to herself as the twins frowned  
'What the bloody hell?' Fred said quietly to George, who was still frowning in the direction of Lucy  
'Did she keep track of all the stock we had?'  
'Probably. Very organised. The good girl.' Fred joked, his twin simply rolled his eyes in response.  
'Say that to her and she'll murder you.'  
'That's why I said it to you instead.'  
'Ah!' Lucy announced suddenly, making both twins jump into the air from surprise 'Nightshade. Try this, and if it doesn't work then try Goosegrass roots, they're bright red so they probably have something in them.'  
'You're a life-saver, Luce' Fred grinned  
'Ah, I know. Now, on to more important things – turn my skin back before I eat the both of you whole.'  
'Why me?!' George said, turning to face Lucy all of a sudden 'I did nothing!'  
'You existed' Lucy joked,  
'Ouch. Right in the heart.'  
'Oh shut up you baby' she smirked, before turning to Fred 'Now, you prat, I don't believe the whole "it'll fade" thing, so turn me back.'  
'On one condition.'  
'the condition being?'  
'Double date with me and Angelina?'  
'...yeah, sure – let me just go get my imaginary boyfriend and we can get going.'  
'No, silly' Fred smirked 'You and George can go.'  
'I – I what?' Lucy frowned 'No, why would George and I even go on a date?'  
'I never said it was a date for you two. I just want you to come along with me so you can tire Angelina out with girl talk instead of me listening to it for hours on end just so I can get a bit of a snog.'  
'That's disgusting'  
'Disgusting or genius?'  
'Disgusting.' George spoke up, a smirk on his face  
'Well I'm not bothered – just please?' Fred whined, sticking his lower lip out as he gave puppy dog eyes to Lucy  
'No!' she said suddenly, pointing her finger at him 'Stop it! It's not going to work this time!' she said, before holding her bright red hands over her eyes  
'Pleeeeeeeeease?' Fred whined, peeling her hands from her eyes  
'Fr-'  
'PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?'  
'FR-'  
'**PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?!**'  
'FINE! As long as George thinks it's fine.' Lucy said, glancing sideways at George  
'As long as you're not bright red when the date takes place then yeah, sure.'  
'Well fine then.' Lucy shrugged 'When's the date?'  
'...tonight' Fred said quietly, coughing loudly  
'TONIGHT?!' Lucy screeched 'Why didn't you bring this up before?!'  
'Because I didn't have blackmail of red skin on you before' he winked, and her eyes widened  
'You git!'  
'Git or genius?'  
'Stop doing that! Turn me less red!'  
'Fine' Fred groaned, smirking slightly as he pulled a small vial from the back pocket of his jeans; handing it to her 'here – it should fade in a few minutes.'  
'You're positive?'  
'Yupp.' he smiled, and she looked at him for a few more seconds, looking for any trace of a lie – before finding none and downing the drink. It suddenly felt as if the room temperature had decreased by a large amount, and she noticed her red skin going noticeably blue. The temperature seemed to get lower and lower, and she began turning a blueish purple colour.  
'Fred!' she hissed, and he sighed slightly  
'Calm down, it'll turn back in a minute' he said, and all of a sudden the room began returning to it's normal temperature. She noticed her hands turning back to their normal light cream colour.  
'You look proper pale.' George commented, and she turned to glare at him 'I meant because you were just bright red, now it looks like you're paler than you were before – even though you aren't.'  
'...right' Lucy muttered, before turning back to Fred 'I'm not going on the date'  
'NO!' Fred said, 'You can't do that!' he whined 'You agreed! You can't change your mind, please Lucy! I'm begging you!' he suddenly got down on his knees and made praying motions to her  
'Fred-'  
'Please don't say no' he said, wrapping his arms around her legs  
'Well, this is interesting' George smirked, leaning his elbow on one of the table tops and resting his chin on his palm, looking at the two  
'Keep your comments out!' Fred smirked, before turning back to Lucy 'Come on! I promise in future if you ever need me for something I'll be there, I'll do anything you ask me to at any time you want, I'll even clean your apartment if you just pleeeeease come with me'  
'Fine, Fred' she smirked, and he grinned before standing up and hugging her tightly  
'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' he said,  
'Now, get off me so I can go and get ready.' she smirked, and Fred grinned again  
'Hold on-' George started, frowning 'I actually have to go?'  
'Yeah.' Fred said 'But if you say no I'm not going to be nice to you like I was to Luce.' he winked  
'I wasn't going to' George shrugged 'it's just, you never actually said where the date was'  
'Err...' Fred muttered, suddenly becoming quiet  
'Fred..' Lucy said warily, narrowing her eyes  
'Madam Puddifoots are having a night, which happens to be tonight, where it's less teenager-y, and Angelina wants to go'  
'What.' Lucy said, staring at Fred 'You had better be joking.'

He wasn't. Which was why Lucy now found herself sitting with George in the aforementioned tea shop, trying to not show the disgust she had for the place on her face  
'Try to not look like you want to kill everyone' George muttered into her ear, and she turned to face him, raising an eyebrow  
'You can't say you're happy to be here.'  
'Obviously not, I mean, look at the place. It's pink for Merlin's sake.'  
'Amanda would love it' Lucy smirked, and George made a face  
'She's like a barbie doll'  
'How do you know what a barbie doll is?' Lucy asked, a confused look on her face  
'We went to the Muggle shops with Ginny before...didn't turn out well'  
'Hopefully when she was under the age of 10?'  
'I think she was 6.' George smiled  
'N'aww, you would have been 9.'  
'I was adorable at 9'  
'I somehow doubt it. Completely doubt it, actually.'  
'Rude, Storm.'  
'Where _is_ your brother?' she groaned 'I wanna get this over with as soon as possible and then go home, scrub the stench of pink of me, then maybe scrub again and sleep.'  
'You don't think I wanna do the same?' he smirked 'I think my dearest twin went to get Angelina first, then come here.'  
'Why did we have to come, again?'  
'Apparently he thinks you and Angelina can talk so that he doesn't have to listen.'  
'You honestly believe that?'  
'Not at all, but I didn't want to bring anything up. Fred can act like a pig all he wants, but you and I both know he isn't that bad.'  
'Bring it up later' Lucy muttered, looking towards the doorway just as Fred and Angelina walked through the door. Neither looked entirely happy, and Fred only started smiling once he saw George and Lucy looking at him. Angelina didn't.  
'Sorry we're late' Angelina said, smiling slightly at Lucy as she sat down opposite to her, with Fred sitting opposite George. 'Apparently _some_ people don't know what 7 o'clock means.' Lucy saw Fred's jaw clench, before he smiled slightly  
'And apparently some people don't know what "we're going to be late" means, and then they carry on trying different things.' Lucy cast a sideways glance to George, who was also looking at her.  
'You know what? It doesn't matter-' Lucy said, in attempts of changing the subject 'we're here, and that's all that really matters, right?'  
'Mhm.' Angelina hummed shortly. And Fred said nothing, just gave a small nod.  
'So..er..' George muttered, just as the waiter came over  
'Drinks?' the man asked,  
'Oh Merlin yes' Lucy said quickly, and George smirked slightly 'Erm, wine, please.'  
'What type?'  
'Just bring anything. Quickly.' this was going to be a long night.

-oOo-

'I think that was the worst "date" I've ever been on' Lucy muttered to George, once the other two had left the table, Angelina going to the bathroom and Fred having gone outside to get air.  
'Think? Bloody hell, if you only think that's the worst you've been on some shit dates' George muttered, as Lucy downed the rest of the wine 'how much wine have you had?'  
'Same as you'  
'Luce, I've lost count of how much I drank. The last I remember is that I'd already drank about 5 glasses when they started having a go at each other over work hours.'  
'That was about 15 minutes in.'  
'Well, then, I'm drunk.'  
'You don't sound it.'  
'Neither do you.'  
'I've trained myself over the years'  
'Have as I.'  
'Have as I?' Lucy smirked, and George frowned  
'Maybe I haven't, then. Or the alcohol just reached my brain.'  
I just hop-' she began, but was cut off as Fred got back to the table and sat down  
'So, this is going splendidly.' George said, raising his eyebrows at Fred  
'Don't blame me. She starts all the arguments' he muttered darkly,  
'Well what exactly happened?' Lucy asked, and Fred shrugged  
'No idea, we just keep. bloody. arguing. You have no idea how close I am to murdering her.'  
'I wouldn't suggest that, really, mate.'  
'Well what else?'  
'Actually talk about it?' Lucy said, 'Because seriously, if I have to live through another few minutes of you two having an argument, I'll kill myself.'  
'We haven't argued that much..'  
'We haven't even got to the main goddamn course yet and I'm already off my face!' Lucy hissed, and Fred frowned at her  
'You're drunk right now?'  
'I'm very good at hiding it. George, however...' she trailed off, as both Lucy and Fred turned towards George to see him zoned out at something,  
'George!' Fred said, somewhat loudly, and the aforementioned twins head snapped up,  
'What?'  
'I don't want you passing out at the table, cause somehow there'll be a way for it to be my fault, so don't drink anymore'  
'If I stop drinking I might end up yelling at the both of you' George muttered, drinking some more. Seconds later, Angelina was back at the table and there was silence. Awkward silence.  
'So, err, Angelina – what exactly is it you do now? Fred never really mentioned it' Lucy said, and Angelina turned to look at Fred  
'Really? You've known this girl 9 years, she works for you, she's known your family 9 years and you never thought to tell her what you girlfriend does?'  
'Oh shit' Lucy muttered to George, who gave a slight nod  
'Well I didn't really know what to tell her, love, your job changed in the last few months-'  
'Oh, so now it's my fault I got fired? And I change jobs too much?!'  
'I never said that.'  
'Yup.' Lucy muttered, as her and George downed drinks simultaneously

-oOo-

'Tralalalalaaaaaaa' Lucy sang as she skipped down the empty street in Hogsmeade  
'What the bloody hell are you doing?' George laughed,  
'Siiiiinging' she grinned, turning to George and holding out her arms 'sing with me!'  
'Merlin, no.' he smirked, and she pouted slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest  
'Spoil sport' she grinned, before frowning 'Where'd Fred and Angie go?'  
'Home, probably. They were arguing all night.'  
'Oh yeah..' Lucy muttered, as George finally reached her 'Why're they arguing?' she asked, taking George's hand in hers and swinging it back and forth  
'What are you doing?' George asked, a smirk on his face as she swung their interlinked hands back and forth  
'Holding hands.' she replied, grinning up at him  
'Any reason?'  
'Nope. You're just my best friend and I love you, so we're holding hands'  
'You're such a muppet.' he smiled  
'I knowwww' she grinned, leaning against him  
'I love you too, though.'  
'I know that too' she smiled, and he rolled his eyes slightly  
'How embarrassed would you be if I was joking?'  
'You aren't. And if you were I'd have murdered you already.'  
'Well that's a bit overdramatic.'  
'Shhh' Lucy muttered 'Sleepy.'  
'You're not going to sleep in the middle of the street, Luce' he grinned, 'Come on, we'll just go back to the flat.'  
'Who's?'  
'Well, where do you wanna go?'  
'Not home. Amanda home. With dude.'  
'So you're coming back to my flat?'  
'Indeeeedio, Georgie-o'  
'Georgie-o?'  
'Yupp'  
'You're a lot less...mental, when you're drunk, surprisingly.'  
'I am not drunk! I resent that accusation!'  
'it wasn't really an accusation..' he muttered, and she tilted her head to the side slightly, seemingly in thought  
'Oh yeah...whatever'  
'Come on, you' he smiled, before apparating to the front of WWW's. Lucy stumbled forwards slightly once they had reached the other side, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him, 'careful, you're clumsy when you're sober, never mind drunk.'  
'Aww, you're cute, Georgie'  
'Oh yeah? Why's that?' he asked, whilst he pushed the door open and held her up whilst she staggered through the threshold  
'Because you're worried about me falling over'  
'Not so much worried as I don't want you to smash your face in and have to go to Mungo's.' he replied, locking the door quickly before grabbing her arm carefully and leading her towards the stairs  
'Oh...well that's mean' Lucy said, as they began to tread up the stairs  
'Honestly, you're probably not even going to remember in the morning' he smirked, lugging her up the stairs  
'I could remember! Possibly. Though it's highly unlikely'  
'I think you're the only person in the world who would say something was "highly unlikely" when they were drunk'  
'It's what makes me amazingly special.'  
'I'm sure it is, Luce.'  
'You're not even listening to me, are you?'  
'Yeah, I agree, it's stupid.'  
'George!' she whined, and he grinned  
'Of course I'm listening, I'm just focusing on getting you towards the flat right now.'  
'I'm offended.' she muttered, as George pulled her towards the door and unlocked it, before opening it and pulling her through the door, locking it behind him  
'Of course, love' George smirked, 'Now where do you wanna go?'  
'a bed, preferably.'  
'Well I wouldn't suggest Fred's – he might return at some point in the night. So if you have my bed, then I'll sleep on the sof-'  
'You can sleep in your own bed, Georgie, I'll just sleep on the other side of the bed, it's a double.'  
'And that won't be weird?'  
'Why would it be?' Lucy smirked, as George rolled his eyes  
'Fine, just make sure you don't puke in my bed. Or on me.'  
'I'll try not to.'  
'Thank you, much appreciated' he grinned, pulling her towards the other room, then placing her on the bed in a seated position 'Err – hold on a sec' he muttered, before going over to a drawer and pulling out a t-shirt and what looked like sweatpants 'put these on, I'll just-' he spun around for a few seconds before stopping 'yeah' he muttered, turning the other way  
'You're really awkward' Lucy laughed, pulling off her outfit quickly, hopping around on one foot whilst she attempted to get the jeans off. She then quickly pulled on the t-shirt and the trousers  
'Done' she grinned, and George turned back around again  
'Good. Right, I'll get changed and then that's it, okay?'  
'You don't need to give me a run through of what you're doing, just do it' she smiled, climbing into the bed 'Let's be honest, I'll probably be asleep before you're back anyway'  
'I don't doubt that for a second' he smirked, before disappearing from the room. Lucy dragged the covers up to under her chin, before burying her head in the pillow. A few minutes later, she heard the light switch click off, and then felt the bed sink in on one side  
'You awake?'  
'Yeah' Lucy murmured, rolling over to face the red headed male.  
'I'm glad we started talking again.'  
'So am I'  
'I missed you.'  
'You already told me that.'  
'Well, I did.'  
'I missed you too.' she smiled, before a few moments later small smirk came onto her face and she continued 'Forever and ever', holding her little finger out  
'You remember that?' George asked, linking his little finger around hers  
'Obviously' Lucy smiled, 'it was like...the only thing we did at Hogwarts, from when we were about 11'  
'It was indeed' George grinned, as Lucy suddenly hugged him. 'What was that for?'  
'I don't know, I missed hugging you.'  
'You're sentimental when you're hammered' he smirked,  
'Probably. I'm not like a cold hearted bitch when I'm sober though, right?'  
'Nah, you're lovely. Sometimes. Sometimes you're just a bitch.'  
'Ouch' she joked, 'Anyway, Georgie, I need sleep. Thanks for letting me steal half of your bed, and goodnight.'  
'Night, love.' he smiled, kissing her forehead lightly as she closed her eyes 'and please for the love of Merlin don't vomit.'

* * *

After a month of attempting to write this; it is complete :D  
I'm sorry for the long wait on le update (hehe that rhymes) but basically I've been freaking out over exams. Exams that haven't occurred yet, might i add, so if I disappear of the face of the earth again for a while, blame school.

ALSO, I still need help picking out a title for the next Scarlett Potter thing, cause I don't wanna use Chamber of Secrets; however I'm not inventive enough to think of a title, so any help would be greatly appreciated! :D  
Thanks :3


	6. Chapter 6

Please read the author's note at the bottom of this! It's of importance. Somewhat.

* * *

Chapter 6

Lucy woke up the next morning to the image of George Weasley's face inches from her own, she furrowed her brows together and blinked hard, opening her eyes again to find that he was still there. She frowned slightly as she sat up, causing a shot of pain in her forehead. She groaned and lay back down again.  
'Hang over?' a croaky voice asked, and she looked to George seeing that he, too, looked awful.  
'Obviously. I feel like I've been kicked in the face repeatedly for about 4 hours.'  
'Specific.'  
'As always' she muttered, clutching her head 'are you always this loud?'  
'I could ask you the same thing'  
'I'm never loud!'  
'Such a liar.'  
'Stop yelling' she groaned, rolling over and burying her head into the pillow  
'I'm not yelling' he smirked, looking over at her 'how is it you don't look like shit?'  
'Girl magic' she joked, turning back to look at him with a grin on her face 'or you're just lying so I don't hurt you.'  
'Could be either' he winked, and she rolled her eyes  
'Idiot.'  
'You're charming in the mornings, you know that?'  
'What can I say, it's a talent.'  
'Shitty talent, really.'  
'I was good at Quidditch ok.'  
'Not really. You always fell off.'  
'I was always _kicked_ off, you mean.'  
'That happened twice.'  
'Still happened'  
'You did fall off a lot though.'  
'Such lies! I fell off about two times, maybe less.'  
'Two hundred times, maybe.'  
'Shush.' She smirked 'Obviously I was good or I never would have been asked back on the team! Or I wouldn't have gotten in.'  
'You only got on the team because Oliver fancied the pants off you. Then obviously Angelina knew you spoke to Fred so she didn't wanna upset you in case you made her look bad to Fred, then after that we were gone' he smirked, and she frowned slightly, staying silent for a few seconds  
'I was good at potions'  
'Okay I'll give you that, you were the only student Snape didn't want to torture.'  
'Snape only hated you because you and Fred were always prats in his lessons.'  
'We were prats because he was a prat. He was biased to everyone other than Slytherins!'  
'Well…okay, yeah he was – but he wasn't always a terrible human'  
'He made a Ravenclaw cry.'  
'So did you!'  
'Yeah but I apologised afterwards' he muttered  
'It still happened! And you made a Hufflepuff cry.'  
'Yeah, well…she was in the way'  
'You almost sat on her'  
'Honest mistake. She was small.'  
'She was 11.'  
'Exactly! Small.' He said, and she smirked, shaking her head slightly  
'You're a complete idiot sometimes'  
'I know, but it's worked out for me' he winked,  
'Remind me again how long you've been single?'  
'Oh shut up' he smirked, 'it's not like I've been trying to get a girlfriend anyway, I'm just kinda…not bothered about one right now, I'm more interested in actually doing my job right first.'  
'Really?'  
'Really. I figure I'm young, it's not like I need to be married by the time I'm 22 or 23, I've got 10 years at least before I even have to start thinking about it, at least in theory. And I've got …20 years? To have a kid if it's with a woman my age, considering I'll never…y'kno not have that' he looked down  
'You might. An experiment could go really, really wrong – and in that case, bye bye penis.'  
'I don't even want to think about that happening.'  
'How would you live' she joked  
'It would be a pretty boring lifestyle I reckon.'  
'Welcome to the world of a female.'  
'…how do you survive without one' he said, attempting to keep a straight face before she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he chuckled 'Sorry, was too hard to resist'  
'No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, if you did she'd kill you'  
'Well, I'm not dead yet and I've had a few girlfriends'  
'Wasn't it like one.'  
'Shh.'  
'Because I'm right. It was one.'  
'Ok shut up' he smirked  
'I'm riiiiiiight'  
'I'll kill you if you don't be quiet'  
'You're mean'  
'I really don't care' he smirked, and it stayed silent for a few minutes  
'…George?'  
'Yes?'  
'Was I really bad at Quidditch?'  
'No, you muppet, I was winding you up.'  
'Arse.'  
'Ouch. I'm deeply offended and hurt.'  
'You should be' she smiled, closing her eyes again  
'Oi, don't go back asleep' George said, kicking her  
'Don't kick me' she moaned, not opening her eyes  
'Luce.'  
'George.'  
'You can't go back to sleep, you need to work.'  
'I refuse.'  
'You kinda can't.'  
'Too late.' She said, shrugging slightly and smirking  
'You're such –'  
'Do you honestly want to finish that sentence?'  
'Yes, but I feel like if I do something bad will happen to me.'  
'Indeed it will. So either be quiet and freaky and watch me sleep, or fall asleep as well, or go away' she smiled, and he sighed slightly before smirking  
'You do realise this is my room, right?'  
'Yes.'  
'And that you can't boss me around in my own room?'  
'Yes.'  
'But you're going to anyway?'  
'Yes.'  
'I guess my only option is sleeping then. Not that that's awful, anyway'  
'Exactly, it's a good plan – so no complaining about it'  
'You need to help us with some ideas by the way' George muttered, and Lucy sighed, opening her eyes  
'Like?'  
'We want to sell more potions; but obviously me and Fred have never been…talented, in that area of expertise.'  
'And?'  
'And you have.'  
'Well, what do you want?'  
'We thought about the tiny vials of Liquid Luck?'  
'It could work. Just make sure you don't sell it to any kids doing their OWLs or their NEWTs, and make sure that they go out of date or something within a year so the kids below won't save them until they're doing the exams. Oh, and keep the Quidditch team off them.'  
'…Sounds like a lot of work.'  
'Not really. Me and Mandy are the ones at the tills; we could probably figure that part out.'  
'How?'  
'Easy. Give them sweets with Veritaserum in.'  
'Sounds like it'll cost more than it'll make.'  
'It might. Or we check their name, then have a list or something of Hogwarts' kids, then the year they're in and whether they're on the Quidditch team or not – of course, we can pretty much assume that the one's looking around in awe will be third years, considering it'll be their first time here.'  
'That sounds easier.'  
'Exactly. My genius, once again.'  
'You mean the genius that landed you working in a shop? For the muppets who dropped out with 3 owls?' he smirked, and she kicked him under the covers  
'Ow!'  
'I don't care' she smirked, sticking her tongue out  
'Hold on a sec, if you're up here – who's at the shop?'  
'I don't know. Amanda probably. Actually, I should probably see her; haven't spoken to her properly in a while.'  
'Well then go do your job' George murmured  
'Says the one in bed.'  
'Least I'm in my own bed' he smirked, and she glared  
'Shut your mouth, ginger.'  
'Ah, you've hit me in my deepest insecurity there – my hair.'  
'You're such a prat.'  
'You know I'm not.'  
'Ha. Sure I do.' She winked 'anyway, lemme go back to sleep'  
'Fine, fine.' He smirked, as the two closed their eyes.  
'LUCY. GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW.' Fred's voice yelled, as footsteps stormed into the bedroom  
'Ugh, leave me alone.' She groaned, shoving her head under the pillow  
'How about you do your fucking job?'  
'How about you stop being loud before I shove_ your_ arse into your throat?'  
'We hired you so that you would actually do your job, not fuck one of us and then decide to sleep in the next day and skip work'  
'Excuse me' she said, sitting up and glaring at Fred 'what was that? I do you a fucking favour by going out with you and your batshit crazy girlfriend, meaning I end up massively drunk because all the two of you do is fucking argue – which, might I add, clearly shows that your relationship is a pile of shit – and then you come into the room at-' she looked at her watch '-9:45 am, scream your goddamn head off and then imply that I'm sleeping with your brother?'  
'Just do your job' he said, turning and walking out – but not before slamming the door shut behind him. Lucy frowned at where he had been previously standing, before sighing slightly  
'What's up with him?' she murmured, as George sat up  
'Angelina, I'm guessing. Give it a few hours, he'll probably be fine again.'  
'They really don't work well together, do they?'  
'Not at all.' He sighed 'never have done and never will. Even at school they were awful together; she thought he was cheating when he wasn't, so she cheated on him; he broke up with her because of that and started dating someone else – you remember Annie?'  
'Yeah, she was one of my friends – we had Potions together, I think.'  
'Yeah, Fred dated her for…9? Months, I think.'  
'Fred dated a Hufflepuff?'  
'Yeah, why?'  
'I don't know…I just can't imagine him with a Hufflepuff. You, sure, but Fred? He seems like he'd be better with a Slytherin or something; more of a challenge I guess?'  
'Me with a Hufflepuff? Why do you say that?' he frowned  
'Well, you're the lesser of two evils. You seem to go for the cute girls with the blonde hair and the red cheeks – generally they're the one's who're really nice and cute and urgh' Lucy said, making a slight face  
'I disagree'  
'Oh, yeah. What's your type then?'  
'What's yours?' he smirked  
'I asked you first.'  
'I asked you second.'  
'Ugh. Fine.' She said, then pursed her lips in thought 'Honestly? No clue. I mean, I went for Oliver – but he was never really my "type". He was cute, and his accent was to die for, but other than that…nothing about him was interesting. I guess I'd want someone funny, cause boring people just annoy me. Ermm, dark hair I guess? Dark eyes, and it'd be preferable if he had good taste in music.'  
'Sounds…interesting' George smirked  
'Okay, now you.'  
'Er...brown hair, I guess? I'd want her to like the same stuff I like…or else it'd be a disaster. She'd need to be able to take a joke; considering' he gestured to the flat and then the shop area 'er…I guess I'd be looking for her to have feelings of sorts'  
'Feelings of sorts?' Lucy smirked, repressing a laugh 'what the bloody hell does that mean?'  
'Y'kno, someone who actually liked me, or cared about me in some way. You saw when you came for the interview how many girls are in "love" with me or Fred, if I ended up with one of them…I'd probably run away to France or Egypt or Romania.' He joked  
'Varied countries, good choice'  
'Well, it's like…it'd be like ending up with a liar, cause they wouldn't actually care about you; they're just obsessed with you.'  
'True. It'd be shit.'  
'Exactly.' He smirked, 'luckily I tend to avoid those girls, though.'  
'Good, they're definitely bad news. '  
'Anyway, back to the point – Annie. He was really good with her, actually; I think they had a few arguments, but nothing on this scale. I think the most they argued about was who got the last piece of chocolate half the time.'  
'Hey, I've had that argument before, it's a very serious matter.'  
'Yeah, I know, because we've had the argument' George smirked 'anyway, then, of course, Angelina batted her big brown eyes and he ran back to her. Hurt Annie a lot from what I hear, but she never spoke to me again after that'  
'Fred can be an idiot sometimes.'  
'Agreed.'  
'I mean, if he hadn't broke up with Annie – he could still have been with her now, right?'  
'Probably. He liked her a lot, I know that much; but you kinda crave affection from the people who've broken you before – which is why Fred went back to Angelina, he wanted her attention, cause last time she rejected him.'  
'That makes sense' Lucy muttered  
'Obviously, it's what we did; in some sense, at least.'  
'What?' she frowned  
'Well, first off I liked you, but you rejected me for Oliver – and then you liked me, but I rejected you because I wanted to make you feel shit, then I liked you and you rejected me because I'd rejected you…etcetera.'  
'…oh my god. You're right. What the hell, we were a mess.'  
'Told you'  
'But that's weird. I don't ever recall actually rejecting you – you never asked me out'  
'Wrong. Truth or dare in fifth year'  
'But wouldn't I have been dating Oli then?'  
'Yeah, but I still thought I'd try.'  
'What happened?' she frowned  
'We were playing the game, and Fred dared me to ask out the person I liked, and he said he knew who they were and if I didn't ask the right person, then he would do it for me instead – in front of the entire school'  
'and so...'  
'So, the only other girls in the room were Katie, Angelina, Hannah and Jamie. Fred definitely knew it was none of them – even though Jamie thought it was her – and so I asked you.'  
'Why don't I remember that?' she frowned,  
'I don't know? I just remember you said you couldn't, because of Oli.'  
'Well, yeah. That makes sense.'  
'I knew you liked me though' he smirked 'it was kind of obvious'  
'Oh and you weren't? Every time someone mentioned me snogging Oliver you always made up an excuse to leave'  
'I don't even care, you liked me more than I liked you'  
'Oh that's bullshit' she smirked 'you were infatuated' she joked  
'Oh but of course, m'lady. My life's ambition was to have your hand in marriage'  
'I knew it.'  
'You're a muppet'  
'Agreed.'  
'What do you think would have happened if we went out?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, we just said that if Fred had dated Annie, then they'd still be together. But what about us?'  
'no clue. It'd probably have ended up like we are now; neither of us like each other now – least not in a relationship way, so that probably would have happened anyway.'  
'I guess' George frowned 'Who knows, maybe in some alternate universe we're together'  
'Possibly. But there's also the chance in some alternate universe that I'm in a relationship with David Tennant, so I wouldn't read too much into that'  
'Ah, true. Okay, so in an alternate universe there could be the chance you're dating anyone?'  
'Basically'  
'So you could be dating Fred.'  
'Ew. Ewewew. Ew. Stop. Don't ever say that again. Ever.'  
'So, why is Fred ew, but you used to fancy me? We're twins.'  
'But you look different sometimes'  
'…that doesn't make sense.'  
'Yeah it does. For example, you're taller than Fred by like two inches – which is a bit weird, but I'll go with it. You're hairs always been longer by a little bit – again, weird, but I can deal. You seem to have way more freckles than he does, which makes you cuter by most standards, and you're just a nicer person in general. Granted Fred is better in some aspects, for example he's a lot easier to talk to when you want to make a prank, but mostly I prefer you.'  
'That's kinda mean' George smirked  
'I love Fred! I just think sometimes you're less infuriating.'  
'…Thanks?'  
'I think so.'  
'Right. Well, that conversation changed quickly'  
'That it did…anyway, I better go downstairs before your brother maims me or something.' Lucy sighed, climbing out of the bed. She looked around the room for a second, before turning back around to face George 'I don't have any clothes to wear.'  
'Apparate back to your place?' George said, before frowning 'Actually, no, we have a thing that tells you when people apparate, if Fred knows you've gone he'll blame me'  
'Why do you have one of them?' she frowned  
'Well, people could pick something up, then apparate away with it' he shrugged 'we don't wanna have shit stolen from us'  
'Oh. Makes sense. But what should I wear?'  
'Here' he said, throwing a shirt at her 'put your jeans back on, then wear this instead of the top.'  
'Thanks, Georgie. Life saver.'

'Just be aware that Fred's in a bad mood'  
'Really?' Lucy asked, sarcasm clear in her voice 'wow, I hadn't noticed he was being a giant fucking arsehole'  
'It's Angelina, like I said, give it a few hours and he'll be fine'  
'he better be. He carries on being an arse and I'll end up hurting him'  
'By shoving his arse into his throat?' George smirked  
'That was the first thing I thought of okay, leave me alone' she smirked 'though, you could invent sweets that do that'  
'I think that would reach a biology limit'  
'Possibly…well, you could do sweets that made the person really flexible'  
'And what do you think people would do – at Hogwarts, more than likely – when they were really flexible, Luce?' he said, an eyebrow raised, and she blushed  
'Ok just because _you've_ got a disgusting mind doesn't mean the first and second years have. Third at a push.'  
'Please, when you were in second year you were already on about snogging Oliver'  
'Oh, shut up' she smiled 'that wasn't my fault, I was friends with you two!'  
'You can't blame everything on me and Fred' George smirked, as Lucy pulled the t-shirt over her head  
'I can and I will' she said, tugging her jeans on 'Right.' She said finally, 'I will go downstairs and try to not kill anyone.'  
'You do that'  
'Wait…how come I have to go downstairs and you get to stay in bed?!'  
'I'm your boss.'  
'But…but!'  
'Go on'  
'So unfair.' She muttered, walking out of George's room and into the main room – which was a massive mess when compared to how it looked last night 'holy shit!' she said loudly, and seconds later she heard George quickly get up and walk out to her, stopping dead next to her as he, too, took in the surroundings  
'Holy fuck...' he said, looking around 'it wasn't like this last night...'  
'So Fred's in a _really_ bad mood'  
'Apparently so.' George sighed 'I'll get dressed and come down in a minute, then I'll talk to him…cause this…is a bit mental, even for him'  
'Alright. See you in a minute' she said, before walking out of the flat. The loudness of the store and the relentless chatter of all the adults and children present in it immediately greeted her, along with the judging eyes of a few of the parents – she knew what it looked like, it was 20 past 10 in the morning, she was walking down the two owners' stairs, one of whom's shirts she was obviously wearing, and the bags under her eyes, combined with the paler skin than normal, clearly showed that she was hung over – however, she could hardly find it in her to care. She made her way towards the tills, the eyes of the parents still following her, and sat down on the stool, waiting for someone to come up and ask her a stupid question that had an obvious answer, or for someone to ask her how much something was even though all the products had labels on.  
'Took you long enough' Amanda's voice chimed, as she plodded down in the till a few feet in front of her.  
'Yeah, well, I was planning on still being asleep' Lucy muttered, as George came down the stairs she had previously – he, too, gaining looks from the same parents.  
'Fred?'  
'How'd you know?'  
'He yelled at me this morning for being a minute late – I guessed he was in a shitty mood'  
'Yeah, he is. His girlfriend, Angelina -'  
'I don't care' Amanda whined 'I'm tired and sleepy and I wanna go back home!'  
'So am I.'  
'Yeah, well, at least these people are nice to you' Amanda said, an ugly look on her face as she looked around the store 'they look at me like I'm some daft brained bimbo!'  
'Perhaps if you stopped calling them "these people" they'd be more willing to be nice' Lucy said, a smirk on her face  
'Yeah, well.' Amanda said, before looking at Lucy, then laughing slightly 'you look like you've just had sex against a wall'  
'You'd know all about that' she smirked in response, before attempting to tame her hair with her fingers  
'So, who was the lucky guy?'  
'No one, I didn't have sex'  
'Are you sure?'  
'I think I'd remember having sex against a wall.'  
'Maybe, maybe not' Amanda winked, before frowning down at her shirt, then looking in the direction George had gone 'OH MY GOD! IT WAS GEORGE! YOU SCREWED HIM AGA-'  
'Shhhh!' Lucy hissed, as all eyes in the store swivelled to face them 'I didn't screw him!' she angrily whispered, 'we had to go out last night on a double date with Fred and his girlfriend, and I got very drunk, and I didn't wanna come home cause I knew you'd be banging that guys brains out – therefore I fell asleep in George's bed, happy?!'  
'Somewhat believable. However, at some point I'm positive you're going to screw him' Amanda said, her eyes following George as he walked out of the back room and pulled some stuff off the shelves, an annoyed look on his face as he stormed back into the room and slammed the door. 'I imagine he's really good at roug-'  
'Can we stop.' Lucy groaned 'I don't wanna think about screwing my best friend – ever.'  
'But you're going to' Amanda sang, a grin on her face 'I can tell. You two have tension. Amplified when you remember the two of you used to snog when you got bored.'  
'We did not! We snogged twice!'  
'Sure, sure.' Amanda said, waving her hand  
'I give up' Lucy smirked, 'you're impossible.'  
'Oh, I'm staying at Marcus's place tonight, so the flats all yours'  
'Oh yay. I finally get to stay in my own flat for a night after paying rent for about 2 years'  
'Hey, if things go well with Marcus, you might get the flat for yourself.'  
'Hm, maybe' Lucy commented, before looking towards the door as it opened. She stared at the person who'd just walked in, trying hard to pretend they weren't there and that this was a dream, or hoping that she was imagining the woman standing there – but it wasn't a dream, and it wasn't her imagination. She quickly ducked under the counter and tried to run to the back of the story, just as Fred came out and frowned at her,  
'Luce? What are you doing?' he asked loudly, causing the woman by the door to look over  
'Lucy?' and the aforementioned girl turned around and saw that they were staring at her, their face hard to read  
'Mum.'  
'Oh you have got to be fucking kidding' Fred said.

* * *

I'm so freaking sorry! it's been like...2 months? I'm guessing?  
First off - my laptop died, and all my files went :( (luckily I can get them back though, so other stuff should be uploaded within the next few days)  
though I do still need help in naming the Scarlett Potter one for CoS, cause I really can't think of anything!  
So, other than that, please review! Give me criticisms (of the constructive kind), cause I'd like to know ways I can improve and such. :D  
Also, if you have time, would you mind checking out my friend and I's youtube channel? We haven't uploaded anything as of yet, but we will soon and it'd be cool if some of you could subscribe! Okay, thanks:)

*edit* me being the idiot i am i forgot to add in the channel name. -_-

channel = wtfjackandcharlotte


End file.
